Ghostbusters!
Ghostbusters! is one of the playable Ghostbusters levels in LEGO Dimensions, when you purchase the 71228 Level Pack. Level Pack Plot Help Peter Venkman and the rest of the Ghostbusters save New York (and the world!) from Gozer once and for all. Walkthrough Citizens in Peril * Janine Melnitz At the Sedgewick Hotel, two ghosts will take Janine Melnitz and trap her on a chandelier. To save her, you first need a character with Relic Detection Ability to uncover a drone pipeline and use a character with Drone Mazes Ability. Once you press all the switches, the chandelier will fall and Janine will be free. Rule Breaker * 425,000 Studs Abilities needed to complete the Level 100% * Relic Detector Ability * Magic Ability * Laser Deflector Ability * Drill Ability * X-Ray Vision Ability * Super Strength Ability * Cargo Hook Ability * Drone Mazes Ability Section One University Professors Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, and Raymond Stantz had been fired from their original jobs at New York University for a commotion in the library with the Library Ghost, and have started a new business in the form of Ghostbusters. Right after Janine Melnitz got a call from Sedgewick Hotel, informing the men, Peter then immediately suits up and there are lockers for Egon and Ray that are not usable. You need to repair them so both Egon and Ray can suit up by collecting the bricks that can be accessed through using the Laser Ability, repairing some access bars, stopping electric currents in a rope and pushing a box out onto the floor. Once Spengler and Stantz are suited, the latter's locker spits out bricks for the Ecto-1 which the player will rebuild. This will lead to Ray's inability to control his proton beam getting pieces from an Acceleration Switch that the Ecto-1 or any land vehicle can power up to break through the gate of the firehouse. Section Two Once arriving at Sedgewick Hotel, the player meets up the Hotel Manager and encounter Slimer who then locks up the Alhambra Ballroom with a pack of ghosts and floating furniture blocking the way. Venkman will need to suspend the ghosts with Egon and Ray in order to prompt the building instructions for the Ghost Trap that will trap the pesky ghosts. Then, the player will shoot a proton beam onto the gold borders of the ballroom doors to get inside of the ballroom. Section Three When inside the ballroom, players will have to attack Slimer with protons beams and break the chandeliers he's hiding periodically, and when he goes to the central chandelier, Venkman then needs to build an acceleration switch to bring the chandelier down and Slimer out from hiding. Another set of Ghosts shows at the chandelier table; suspend them and bring out the Ghost Trap to trap them, and build a speed ramp from the table to plow through the giant buffet table. Slimer will then attack by sending floating furniture twice after that is done, the player will build a cake out from the broken table pieces that will distract Slimer and hit him with proton beams. This will prompt him to hide inside one of the three gold chafing dishes on a buffet table, although you need to suspend and trap another set of Ghosts to get to Slimer. Once the ghosts are taken care of, hit Slimer's golden chafing dish hiding spot (3rd one) with the proton beams, and he'll hide behind two lamps on the nearby bar, hit them with the proton beams, as this will make Slimer hide behind the bar. Proceed in building a water pump and a food mixer to get Slimer out of there and hit him with proton beams. He will hide behind a portrait which changes into his likeness and surrounded by more ghosts to get rid of before destroying the gold outlines of the painting, and hit Slimer again with more proton beams and destroy a table he will hide in. Then proceed in suspending and trapping Slimer afterward. Section Four Help Peter in getting back to Ghostbusters H.Q. from Sedgewick Hotel by driving any vehicle. The first obstacle involves a pool of tar, you'll need to wake the construction worker who's napping on his construction dozer. First, get to a bar on one dozer to bring down some parts to build a path to push a port-a-potty onto the tar to act as a bridge. Once that is done, wake the construction worker up and he'll bring up the dozer up for you to get across with its bar. Continue driving until you come across a scene of a bus accident; break some fire hydrants and a bus stop to form a speed ramp to get across from the sight, then continue driving until you reach Ghostbusters H.Q. Section Five Inside the Containment Unit, build two buttons (one on the floor, another on the wall panel), press them and a gold panel will show up. Proceed in destroying the gold panel to reveal a switch to activate the ghost containment unit and place all ghosts captured in the Ghost Trap into the unit. Section Six Thanks to Walter Peck's arrogant interference and disregarding the Ghostbusters' pleas, every single ghost has been unleashed and starting to act strangely with the upcoming arrival of Gozer the Gozerian. Get Peter to reach the Zuul-possessed Dana Barrett's apartment. Suspend and trap ghosts that are using the Stay Puft billboard as a blocking agent, then when reaching a Ghost-infested Speed Ramp, attack and trap them in order to get across the hole on the street. Continue driving until you come across another hole-ridden street and a pack of Ghosts floating a bus stop. Suspend and trap the ghosts then build a speed ramp from the bus stop to get across. When nearby the apartment, another set of Ghosts will block the way with some train carriages; suspend and trap the ghosts which will enable the train to pour LEGO bricks to build another Speed Ramp to get to the apartment. However, its electricity-powered security system then breaks downs, closing the doors shut. Break down gold doors of an ambulance to build a Ghost Trap disposal unit to gain access to the apartment. Section Seven Once inside the apartment, the first set of ghosts will try to block your path, so suspend and trap them. When reaching the elevators, a pair of Terror Dogs will show up and try to attack, so stun them first then beat them. Upon reaching the apartment, a trio of ghosts will appear and shield themselves with garbage can lids. Destroy a gold air heating pump and build a huge magnet from the bricks provided to remove the ghosts' defenses. Another set of Ghosts appear and suspend & trap them before proceeding. Section Eight Now with Gozer finally showing up and Dana and Louis being trapped inside their Terror Dog possessors' bodies, help the Ghostbusters (with Winston Zeddemore now in the group) in stopping Gozer from destroying New York and the world. First, destroy the gold lamps that power Gozer's electrical powers, then get all the pieces to build a push switch on one of two giant spotlights, and use that to turn Gozer's powers against it, blinding them enough to hit them with the proton beams. Try to avoid Gozer's attacks as much as possible, unless the character has the Electricity Ability which will enable them to be immune to their attacks. In the second round, Gozer will send some more Terror Dogs to attack, so destroy them as well. Do the same as before on Gozer. In the third round, Gozer will disappear from sight while the Ghostbusters try to blast them with proton beams. However, they will send in falling debris to cause harm to them, try to avoid them as much as possible as it demands them a form for it in Earth, which Ray will unknowingly suggests Stay Puft Marshmallow Man for it. Section Nine You now have to deal with a giant Stay Puft attacking you at any given moment. He will either shoot out hot molten marshmallows, slams his hands on the rooftop, sends in mini-version henchman versions of himself, or try to suck you up in the third round. In order to defeat him, destroy the gold items he would hold onto in an attempt to throw them at you in the end of each of the three rounds. In the end of round two, blast him to send him down to the ground. At the end of round three, build a Speed Ramp out of the remnants of the Gozer table to knock him down. With Stay Puft/Gozer down, join the rest of the Ghostbusters in destroying the gates of Gozer with proton beams to end Gozer's stay on Earth once and for all. Differences from the Film * Unlike the main story, Ecto-1 remains small-scaled during cutscenes. ** Humorously, the other Ghostbusters have to travel by a wheelbarrow. * In the film, Dana Barrett is attacked and forced into the portal with a Terror Dog. In the game, she just willingly walks in. ** Louis Tully also isn't shown being attacked here. * Winston applies for the job before the Containment Unit explodes. In the game, he is accepted immediately when walking to the firehouse after. * The Ghostbusters do not directly interact with Dana Barret or Louis Tully in this game. * Gozer falls down the stairs upon meeting the Ghostbusters in this game. * Stay Puft turns into a giant roasted marshmallow at the end of the level. Transcript See: Ghostbusters!/Transcript Trivia * It is the third Level Pack to use archive audio. The Mysterious Voyage of Homer, The Dalek Extermination of Earth, and Mission Impossible are the first, second, and fourth. ** In fact, this is also the longest Level Pack level to use archive audio in Year 1. * This is the third Level Pack level to have a plot based on something related to its franchise before. Back to the Future!, The Mysterious Voyage of Homer, A Book and a Bad Guy, Mission: Impossible, and The Goonies are the first, second, fourth, fifth, and sixth. * This is the first Level Pack level to have more than one boss, in this case three (Slimer, Gozer, and Stay Puft. ** A Book and a Bad Guy, Mission: Impossible and Sonic Dimensions are the second, third and fourth Level Pack levels to have more than one boss battle as well. * The techno puzzle for this level has the player solve a matching puzzle that shocks the puzzle upon failure. This could be a subtle reference to the ESP experiment that Peter Venkman tested on two students. Peter intentionally shocked the male student on all his attempts despite the fact he guessed one of the cards right. Category:Levels Category:Level Pack Levels Category:Index Category:Ghostbusters Category:Ghostbusters Levels Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Wave 3 Category:2016 Category:Year 1 Levels